


Looking After Her

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: A Stitch In Time, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten loses consciousness after her first "stitch", Cameron keeps an eye on her to make sure that she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After Her

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been one episode and I'm already in love with these two. I can't even. I love his various little nicknames for her. Anyway...
> 
> So this is a missing scene fic for episode 1x01 "A Stitch In Time." It's basically how Kirsten winds up back at Cameron's apartment after she passed out from the stitch.

Kirsten hadn't woken up since she had passed out into Cameron's arms after the stitch. Ayo, from the medical team, said that her vitals were fine, but the stitch had put a lot of strain on her body and that she needed to rest for the night. Now the only question was, where was she going to do that?

They couldn't exactly take Kirsten back to her place in her current state, even if she was on the outs with her roommate. It would draw far to much attention, not to mention it was best that Kirsten be watched by someone, just in case.

So Cameron volunteered to take her. His place wasn't to far from the lab, making him the ideal choice, but more than that, he was concerned about her and wanted to know she was okay. Though he'd never admit that to anyone at the lab.

He went on ahead to fix up his apartment to get ready for her arrival. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and found Ayo standing there, with Kirsten, who was now clothed in a pair of pajamas. Since she was still out cold, Ayo had placed her in a wheelchair for easier transport from the lab back to his place.

The woman handed him Kirsten's clothes and shoes that she had been wearing earlier, which he then placed on the nearby coffee table. "How is she?" Cameron asked.

"About the same. But with some rest she should be fully recovered by the morning." She informed him.

Carefully, he pulled Kirsten up off the chair and into a standing position. He then slipped her arm around his neck, before placing his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"I need to return this back to the lab." Ayo told him, gesturing to the chair. "Do you have everything from here?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ayo." The woman smiled and bobbed her head before giving a small wave and shutting the apartment door.

As Cameron held on to Kristin, he noticed that her skin was rather cold to the touch and her hair was still partially wet from being in the stitcher fish tank. It was a little cooler tonight than usual, so getting her warmed up under some blankets was probably for the best.

"Alright Princess, let's get you into bed."

As he tried to get her over to the bedroom, he found that in her unconscious state, that moving her wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Keeping her upright was proving difficult as it seemed her limbs didn't feel like cooperating.

He shook his head and sighed. "Even when you're unconscious you're fighting me."

Clearly this way of trying to get her into the other room wasn't working. He needed a different approach. Shifting her position some, Cameron then hoisted Kirsten up into his arms so he could carry her. Once he did so, he found that maneuvering her was now easier. "Much better."

Her head then slowly leaned into his chest. He looked down at her sleeping form and found that her usual scowl had been replaced with a look of contentment as she slept, it was a different look for her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, he made his way into the other room and gently laid her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. She let out a small sigh as the warm blankets touched her skin.

Cameron then walked into the kitchen, filled a glass up with water and removed two aspirins from the bottle. Making his way back into the bedroom he placed both items on the nightstand on Kirsten's side of the bed. He had a feeling after the night she just had, she'd be needing them in the morning.

After that, he got into bed beside her, but stayed on top of the covers. He then watched her for a moment. Despite Ayo saying she would be fine, Cameron couldn't help but worry still. He had never seen anything happen like that before during a stitch. The equipment going haywire, the shockwave through the system, and then there was that kiss... He knew she wasn't quite herself when it happened, so he knew better than to think anything of it. But the feeling of her lips on his, it still lingered.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he grabbed a book from out of the drawer in his nightstand and read for a little while so he could keep an eye on her condition. After a while, he finally allowed himself to get some sleep of his own too.

"Goodnight, Kirsten." He told her quietly, before shutting off the lights.


End file.
